wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatNuttyKid/WIKI CHANNEL WEEBLEY: We've Got the Update You've Been Waiting For!
We've Got the Update You've Been Waiting For! Unless you've been living under a rock, you may have noticed that Wiki Channel has been a little low on new things lately. Fortunately, the Wiki Channel Weebley has gotten in contact with some of your favorite producers for a little update! ---- WHERE'S EDGEWATER FALLS GOING? It's recently been stated by Wiki Channel producer Samantha O'Malley that her series, Edgewater Falls, which is known for its content often pushing the boundaries previous Wiki Channel Original Series have set for themselves, will be moving to the After Dark Network. A lot of fans have been disappointed with the news, so we talked with Sam about why she made this decision. "My decision to relocate Edgewater Falls to After Dark Network doesn't have anything to do with any beef that may or may not have been between Wiki Channel executives and I, but more to do with my freedom to write whatever I please without having to stick inside Channel's boundary lines. After Dark allows me to twist and turn Edgewater Falls into what I want it to be, And what I turned it into is more of a darker, mature, and far more twisted series than what I originally had to write when it was supposed to be a 'family-friendly' television show. So, despite what GossipTea would want me to say, no drama was involved in my decision making when I was contemplating whether or not to relocate my show to ADN. To all Edgewater Falls fanatics, I ask for you to tune in on September 12 at 8 o'clock on After Dark Network for the premiere of its second season. I'd definitely appreciate it!" It's nice to know her logic, and we definitely understand, although we'll miss the series on Wiki Channel! Sam recently confirmed in an #AMA on Chatter that she is working on a new project on Wiki Channel, so it's also nice to see that there's no bad blood between her and the network, and that we'll hopefully see something else written by her soon! ---- MORE SERIES LEAVING THE CHANNEL? We've also heard that several other series, including Nerd Girls, G.I. Jennings, and Super Cool Cori, may also be leaving the channel! Since the end of 2015 few series have premiered many episodes, which has left several fans worried about the fates of their favorite shows. Fortunately, we were able to contact Matt, the producer of several of the shows in question, who gave us this statement: "A lot of people have been wondering what's going on but I assure you it's nothing to be upset about. I'm actually excited. Yes, my relationship with Wiki Channel has changed a bit. I still very much am working with the channel but I also am now working with a whole other company so my time for both is being split. Because of that my deal of projects and clients with Wiki is changing, some will be moving some will be staying. You can catch moving projects continuing their next seasons at the new place I'm working with, it's going to be great. Not everything involving what is going where is set in stone and I think that's what's upsetting fans but I can assure you it'll all workout, I care about all of my projects and I'm making sure they are being treated with respect. Aside from that situation, concerning what's happening with Wiki Channel, G.I. Jennings is back for its second half of season 2. New episodes were put off for a while due to the switch over but now it's back and I am SO excited for viewers to see what we have in store. This summer you will see a lot of GIJ. We're going to reach new levels and we're going different places so viewers definitely should tune in. Right now is definitely the time to be a fan of GI Jennings because a lot will be happening (laughs). I do have some short series' on their way so viewers can look out for that as well. My Wiki Records artist amount has dialed down, all for different reasons, but I can happily say I'm working with Carly Shu, Chesney Ramirez, and 4 Way Street and each one has exciting things on their way. Literally after this, I'm going to meet with Wiki Records to discuss one of them (laughs). But, um, yeah that's really it. Everything is going well and I have fun things for you guys so stay tuned." This came with confirmation that Nerd Girls and High School Story would not be sticking around with Wiki Channel, although G.I. Jennings would be. We were unable to contact Lisha or Tatertat, who produce several shows and movies that have dropped off our TV guides, for a comment. ---- WHO'S LEAVING AND WHO'S STAYING? You may have noticed that Matt's statement also included mention of some of his stars leaving Wiki Channel. In fact, there have been rumors that lots of stars are leaving the channel! And here's the scoop on that! *'Blonde' will be leaving Wiki Records. What this means for Tristan Conti in light of the recent rumors about him also leaving has yet to be revealed. *'Maxi Anne' will also be leaving Wiki Records due to personal issues. However, she has noted that she would be willing to possibly come back should things change. *'Marcus McCloud' after the relative failure of his album, he will be leaving Wiki Records. This comes alongside rumors that Luke & Lauren is coming to an end, but not with confirmation of a connection. *'Olivia Staton' and Veronica Rodriquez will be leaving the channel to follow Nerd Girls. This comes shortly after Olivia Staton's departure from Wiki Records. Veronica supposedly has a project in the works alongside Joseph Brandon, but the fate of that project is unclear. *'TJ Martin' will be leaving as well, since she is already a series regular on ADN's Group 4 and a recurring role on Edgewater Falls, which gives her little time for other jobs. *'Bailey Wes' and Will Evans will also be leaving for reasons unknown. Their series, Leslie Wireless, had its producer leave the channel awhile back, and while rumors were spiraling that another producer may take it over, these seem to have been proven false. *'Ethan Levitan', boyfriend of Marley Michele, will be leaving the channel following his appearance on Ackerman Agent. *'Jennifer Kyles' from Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century will be leaving the channel. *'Sarahi Franklin' from Carpe Diem will be leaving the channel. What this means for her short series, So Relatable, is unknown. There are also a few other stars whose career with the channel seem to have stalled, but we have no official word on them yet. These actors will all be missed, though we hope to see them on other channels soon! ---- ARE THESE PILOTS STILL COMING? You may also be wondering if a few different shows that were announced to have been picked up are still on their way. Well, we were unable to get answers on every show, but we have confirmation from Sil that RockDaly is still on its way! Specifically, she noted that "they have the whole season filmed, but it has been out on hiatus due to scheduling conflicts." Since then, however, we have received an update that it will be premiering on August 11th at 9:00PM Eastern Time! We hope you all tune in, this series is shaping up to be great! ---- MEET LIBERTY DILLON Moving on from actors leaving and series moving, we also met with Liberty Dillon, star of In Due Time, for an interview! Among several rumors about her integrity and drama related to people connecting her only with ex-boyfriend Lucas Jenkins, we decided that it's time to speak to the real Liberty Dillon - the amazingly powerful young woman who doesn't need a guy to be famous and who doesn't care about how anyone sees her but herself. This is someone everyone should get to know better, and we're here to help accomplish just that. WEEBLEY: Hi Liberty! Thanks for stopping by to talk with us! LIBERTY: Hi! Thanks for having me! W: So... How have you been doing? I know you've been getting a lot of flak lately. Are you handling it okay? L: I'm doing good, actually. It's kinda just what happens. If you become known in this profession, people judge everything you do. I'm always gonna get hate, so is everyone, but I just don't pay attention to it and only listen to what the people who support me think. W: That's a great way to look at it. I'm glad you aren't letting it affect you. So that aside, how's your career been going? Is In Due Time still in production? L: Thank you, and yes! In Due Time has finished two months ago and episodes are coming out slowly! I mean I didn't agree to one episode a month, but you know. W: And have you been working on anything else since it ended? L: I've had auditions. W: Nothing you can talk about yet, I'm guessing? L: Sadly, I cannot. But I will tease that I think you'll love what's coming up. W: When you're involved, we always do! So, back to the topic of dating... There's been some rumors about you and Mr. Skylar Parker. We don't want to pry, but... (laughs) L: (laughs) No, it's okay! I mean, Skylar is like one of my best friends and we got really close on the set of In Due Time. We're not dating, but we're really close friends and I won't stop you from shipping. W: Okay, let's see. We've talked about the recent drama, your acting endeavors, dating rumors... Any other surprises you'd like to talk about? Some secret music skills or something? (laughs) L: Oh believe me, if I could sing I'd be doing it as often as possible. (laughs) My life has just been auditioning and doing ADR for In Due Time so yeah. W: Well, we hope to see you in some future projects! Anything you'd like to say to your fans before we go? L: Thank you! I love you guys, thank you for supporting me. Bye! In Due Time's season one finale premiered on June 22nd. You can watch reruns on Wiki Channel! ---- A LONG TIME AGO, ON A CHANNEL YOU ALL LOVE If you're a fan of Star Wars, you're probably already freaking out about what this section might mean. If not, you may as well skip, because you probably won't care. That's right, Star Wars is coming to Wiki Channel! Cue screaming and cheering. Nutter Butter, producer of Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, Jamie & Jackie, Behind the Scenes, and more is currently working on a brand-new series: Star Wars Fulcrum! The series focuses on Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's ex-Padawan from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and will also feature Senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa from the movies, pilot Jun Sato from Star Wars Rebels, and Jedi Padawan Vergere from the Legends canon. While Tano, Mothma, Organa, and Sato will be voiced by their typical actors, Vergere, who has never had a portrayal, will be voiced by Cecelia Kristine of Destiny Calls! In light of this exciting announcement and the recent confirmation of "Jenstine", we sat down with Cecelia Kristine to learn more about her! WEEBLEY: Hi Cecelia! Thanks for stopping by to talk with us! CECELIA: Hey, thank you for talking with me! W: Let's see. There's a lot of exciting stuff going on for you right now, right? Destiny Calls, Star Wars, your new beau...? What do you want to talk about first? C: Yeah, my life's been pretty busy, but as an actor, that's exactly what you want! (laughs) It doesn't matter to me what we talk about first, so ask away! W: Haha, great! Let's talk about Star Wars Fulcrum first. How do you feel about your role? C: I feel really honored. The Star Wars universe is so different and iconic and it's so cool to be a part. W: So I take it you're a fan of Star Wars. Had you ever heard of Vergere prior to auditioning? C: Not too much, but learning about her by playing her was really fun. W: What about the other characters? Ahsoka, Senator Organa, Senator Mothma...? How familiar are you with their stories? C: Yeah! I know all three of those characters very well. W: Which one is your favorite? C: I don't know! I mean they're all strong, powerful women and I don't think I can choose a favorite. W: Definitely! Okay, one last question about Star Wars, and then we can talk about some of your other projects. Do you have any returning character reveals or at least hints you can give us? C: I don't know how much I can say! I may say something wrong and then Nutter's gonna get all mad at me. (laughs) But you will see some of the characters from the prequel trilogy in this big event on Naboo. W: Ooh, sounds exciting! Alright, let's talk a little bit about Destiny Calls. How close are you to the cast? C: Very close. We're like a family. W: And what's been your favorite episode to film so far? C: That's like asking a mother which one of her children is her favorite! But imma have to go with "Revelations", where Destiny finds out Joseph is an alien. W: That's one of our favorite episodes! Do you have any funny behind-the-scenes stories from that episode? Or any episode for that matter? C: (starts laughing) Well, actually, John Brenton and I held this bet where we played Words with Friends, and the winner owes the person ten bucks a point. Now keep in mind, John is very bad at this game. So at the start, I manage to get a word that's worth like 116 points and I'm like, "John, you don't need to give me money." But he was so stubborn so I said alright and managed to win by like 240 points. I told him again he doesn't need to give me the money, but he was stubborn once more and said he had too. So that was a month before we filmed this episode, and I was kinda wondering where my money was. Now, some people on set were giving me weird looks and I walk into my trailer and he had 2,400 dollars worth in coins on my trailer floor with a little paper on top which said, "I never lose - John". W: (laughs) That's a great story! Anything else coming up for you on that front? C: Well, we're all crossing our fingers for Season 2! (laughs) W: So is everyone else! Okay, so let's see... Our last topic of the day, your love life! Specifically, your new relationship with Lucas Jenkins. How'd that happen? C: It kinda just happened? (laughs) Like, we kinda didn't really ask each other out, we just kept hanging out with each other until we just started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. W: Awww, how cute! Okay, anything else you'd like to talk about or say before we go? C: Thank you so much! Destiny Calls airs reruns daily on Wiki Channel. Star Wars Fulcrum is still in the pilot stage, and a release date will be announced when it is picked up. ---- That's all we got for you this time! We hope you're happy with the news we've supplied you! See you in our next issue of Wiki Channel Weebley! Category:Blog posts